Towering Terror
Watch the puny Humans cower in fear as we crush their tiny castles! Take Drazeros for the Giants! - Hecaton Massacre Campaign Period: 2013-09-19 through 2013-09-22 Story The ground shakes and something massiave approaches! There have always been Giants in Drazeros, there mightly feet shaking the ground with each step, their power far outstripping that of the Humans, Dwarves and Elves. The only thing keeping them from crushing the smaller races, is their seeming lack of intelligence and an organized army. But recently something has changed in the ranks of the Giants, they have banded together, moving with strategy and purpose, and one by one they mighty castle of the Mentalis have fallen, as a child crushes a sanc castle at the beach. The Mentalis have been pushed back and cornered, falling back to their last strongholds. They must make a stand now or have their civilizations crushed beneath an unstoppable wave of flesh. Battle Schedule for Massacre Massacre Campaigns NOTE: A "Kill" is when an attack brings the enemy's health to 0. Only kills that occur during designated battles are counted for Rewards. Also, all Kill totals must be achieved individually. 2 Kill Campaigns, 2 days each! *2013-09-19 through 2013-09-20 *2013-09-21 through 2013-09-22 Massacre Warrior Rewards 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors Unknown Star Warriors Evolve your Warriors Evolve Loricatus Dragon to its Final Level by... *Earning 1,000 kills between 2013-09-19 through 2013-09-20 *Earning 1,000 kills between 2013-09-21 through 2013-09-22 *Earning 1,000 kills between 2013-09-26 through 2013-09-27 in Towering Terror: Rise! *Earning 1,000 kills between 2013-09-28 through 2013-09-29 in Towering Terror: Rise! Evolve Mimalas to its Final Level by... *Earning 700 kills between 2013-09-19 through 2013-09-20 *Earning 700 kills between 2013-09-21 through 2013-09-22 *Earning 700 kills between 2013-09-26 through 2013-09-27 in Towering Terror: Rise! *Earning 700 kills between 2013-09-28 through 2013-09-29 in Towering Terror: Rise! Evolve Cortus to its Final Level by... *Earning 100 kills during 2013-09-19 through 2013-09-20 *Earning 100 kills during 2013-09-21 through 2013-09-22 Evolve Hecaton to its Final Level by... *Ranking between 1-100 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-19 *Ranking between 1-50 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-20 *Ranking between 1-30 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-21 *Ranking between 1-10 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-22 *Ranking between 1-10 in Guild Rewards on 2013-09-19 *Ranking between 1-6 in Guild Rewards on 2013-09-20 *Ranking between 1-3 in Guild Rewards on 2013-09-21 *Ranking as number 1 in Guild Rewards on 2013-09-22 Evolve Chone to his Final Level by... *Ranking between 1-1000 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-19 *Ranking between 1-500 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-20 *Ranking between 1-300 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-21 *Ranking between 1-100 in Individual Rewards on 2013-09-22 Berserker Warriors Item Rewards Hunngrrryy! Don't Runnn! You squaaaashed, Me eaaat! - Cortus Transformation Potions Ghastly Figure Make 250 kills in the Towering Terror: Massacre Guild War Campaigns. (2013-09-19 through 2013-09-20) and/or (2013-09-21 through 2013-09-22) *Transform into Cortus only once *Raise Beast Warrior's Atk 10% and Def 5% *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Gain 5% more Experience Towering Menace Find in the Moonlit Copse Premium Box (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Hecaton only once *Raise Giant Warriors' Atk and Def 7% *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Recover Health 15% faster *Gain 10% more Expereince Force Mount Find in the Moonlit Copse Premium Box (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Klythios only once *Raise Magikin Warriors' Atk & Def 7% *Recover Energy 10% faster *Recover Health 15% faster *Earn 10% more coins Additional Information *After every 8 Battles, Individual and Guild Ranking Rewards will be calculated and distributed based on the results from that day. *However, each day will have different requirements to receive Individual and Guild Ranking Rewards, so check the applicable pages carefully. *The Kill Campaign Reward requirements will not change each day. Check the Campaign page for more information. *All Rewards will be distributed by 2013-09-25 (Wed) *ET. Category:September 2013 Events Category:Guild War